


In the Cold, Cold Night

by pirotess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Doujinshi, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Fan Comics, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Ravus is summoned to Ardyn's quarters at the end of a very long day.





	In the Cold, Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> Dear marmolita, I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> My eternal thanks to AceQueenKing, Fenris30, Vera and wrat for looking over my script and pages while they were in progress.


End file.
